Resource allocation and scheduling within communication systems is generally known in the art. During resource allocation and scheduling, a system controller determines channel parameters for each user, along with a schedule for data transmission. For example, each user within a communication system may be assigned a coding scheme, a power, a number of codes utilized, and a data rate. As known, a communication system generally comprises many users each having their own transmission parameters. A challenge becomes optimizing the communication system by appropriately scheduling each user, and picking appropriate system parameters for each user. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for scheduling and resource allocation within a communication system that generally optimizes system performance.